


Open warfare: The Secret of a Successful Marriage (art)

by kikis



Series: Open warfare: The Secret of a Successful Marriage [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikis/pseuds/kikis
Summary: Art for the wonderful story "Open warfare: The Secret of a Successful Marriage" by whiskygalore





	Open warfare: The Secret of a Successful Marriage (art)

**warning: be aware that the art might reveal some spoilers for the story!**

 

After being mostly a lurker in the SPN RPF fandom for so many years (shame on me), I decided to participate in this years big bang challenge. It might be beginner's luck, but I got very very very lucky and ended up paired with the amazing whiskygalore.

It has been a long time since I had any kind of digital art, and, as you will be able to see, there was definitely a learning curve here LOL - I did the cover first, their tangled feet, the camarim scene, some headers, their wolves forms and finally the rest of the headers (chapters 3, 4, interlude and 5). I used so so so many references for all the scenes that I'd have the longest list of links here if I decided to post it, if you are interested, I can send you privately :)

Thank you, whiskygalore! The story is wonderful - there are so many things I love about it! I read it at one go and had a blast creating art for it :).  I wish I had the time to draw a couple of scenes more but real life *sighs*. It was great collaborating with you :D. I'd also like to thank Wendy for once more organizing this challenge, I look forward to it every year, even if it's my first time participating.

Without no further ado, the art:

 

Cover

 

Headers

 

 

Scenes from the story :)

 

 

 

 

That's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed working on it :D

 

 


End file.
